


Dear Kara, Love Lena

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Human Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Pen Pals, college kara danvers, idiots to lovers, lena wears glasses and its adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Ever since they were eight years old, Lena and Kara have been pen-pals. They've never met face to face, but have grown up writing to each other almost every day. They're by each other's side through letters and emails, all the way until they're eighteen and get into college; when things start to change.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 183





	Dear Kara, Love Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning- this follows Kara and Lena as they grow up, so it deals with death, the murder Lex commits, and intense bullying.

Dear Lena, 

My name is Kara Danvers, I’m eight years old, but I’ll be nine on Tuesday. I live in Midvale with my mom and my dad and we have a cat named Mittens. I really want a baby brother or sister, but they say that I’m enough for them. I think a little sister would be so much fun though. I would dress her up and we could be best friends.

Since it’s my birthday soon, I’m asking my parents for new markers because I like to draw. I think I’m pretty good. If you send me a picture, I could draw you. Do you like to draw? And do you have any pets or sisters? If so, let me know!

From, Kara

Dear Kara,

I’m also eight! But I won’t be nine until October. I have a big brother named Lex but no sisters. We live in the country outside Metropolis so we get to go to the city all the time, it’s really fun.

I don’t have any pets but once I found a lizard in my backyard and I kept it in a shoebox under my bed. I checked out a book on reptiles from the library and I read all about them, so I was able to keep him alive for a whole month. I named him Rex, but he died because I had to go on vacation with my family and couldn’t take him with me. 

I’m not very good at drawing but I play chess. A lot of people think it’s boring, but I really like it. I even get to go to competitions sometimes and last time I went I got a trophy. I wasn’t first so my mom was kinda mad but next month I get to go on a plane to nationals. I’m very excited.

Did you get the markers you wanted? I’ll send you my school photo. If you draw me I could frame the picture and put it next to my bed. I think that would be really cool. 

From, Lena

Dear Lena, 

I sent you the picture I drew, I think it looks very pretty. And, I like your hair a lot, it’s very long and nice. A meanie in my class said the drawing looks ugly but I told her she’s a dummy so she wouldn’t know. I also got the markers I wanted and even a 64 pack of crayons!! My mom says I’m gonna be an artist one day but I wanna be a superhero. Or a marine biologist. I’m not really sure yet. 

I think it’s very cool that you play chess. I’ve never won a trophy before but in second grade, my class won the school read-a-thon so we won a pizza party which was really fun. 

I’m sorry to hear about Rex. Maybe if you come to Midvale one day you could meet Mittens and we can have a sleepover. My mom just got a new DVD player, so we could watch Barbie movies and stay up late, it would be super fun! 

I hope you have a super good day!

From, Kara

Dear Kara,

I love the drawing so much!!! It’s so pretty and the person in your class is definitely a dummy. I wanted to frame it but my mom said no. She doesn’t really let me hang stuff on my walls. So I put it on my desk so I can look at it when I do my homework. 

Do you get a lot of homework? I’m in special classes so I get a lot. But it’s okay because one day I’m gonna be super-duper smart. Also, do you have to wear a uniform to school? I do and it’s really itchy and ugly. I’m very jealous if you don’t have to wear one. Maybe when we have our sleepover we can play dress up!

I hope one day we can meet and be real friends. 

From, Lena

Dear Lena,

I’m in normal classes, so I guess I get normal homework. My mom says I’m very smart, though. My favorite subject is reading, what’s yours? We don’t have to wear a uniform. I’m glad because I looooove picking out my outfits. 

And it’s okay that you can’t hang up your picture. I can send you more if you want. My favorite thing to draw right now is butterflies because they have lots of colors so I get to use all my markers. 

I would love it if one day we can meet, but we’ll always be real friends. 

Love, Kara

* * *

Dear Kara,

I can’t believe we’re already starting middle school. I feel so old. Lex says I should be excited, but I’m really scared. I don’t wanna get bullied and I’ve heard that eighth-graders can be kinda mean.

I’m also scared about my grades. My new school has a high and low honor roll and my mom says if I don’t get on high I’ll be in a lot of trouble. I don’t wanna let her down. 

I hope your first day is good and that you make lots of friends. I bet everyone will love you.

Love, Lena

Dear Lena, 

I was also scared for my first-day school, but it went pretty good. I even made a new friend, his name is Micheal. We’re in the same class together and we get to sit next to each other in math. 

I bet you’re gonna make a lot of friends too. You’re too nice to get bullied, you just need to hang out with the right people and you’ll be fine. Also, you’re like a genius, you’ll totally make the high honor roll. 

I drew a picture of my school so you can see what it looks like. I get to take an art class, and so far my teacher seems really cool. I think it’s probably gonna be my favorite. Do you get to take art? If not, what’s your favorite? 

I hope your first day went well! 

Love, Kara

Dear Kara, 

I haven’t really made any friends yet, but it’s only been a few days so hopefully, I’ll meet someone soon. I’m glad you met Micheal though, he’s lucky to have you. And your drawing was really good, you’re very talented.

I don’t get to take an art class this year. Everyone else does but I have to do private tutoring for accelerated math. It kinda sucks, but I guess I’m fine with it. I think my favorite class is science though. Our teacher is really funny and makes a lot of jokes. 

I wish I could say more, but I have to start my homework now (I know homework on the first day is CRAZY).

Love, Lena

Dear Lena, 

Today we had our first school dance. I went with Micheal and my other friend Sasha. It wasn’t as fun as I thought it would be, but the food was good I guess. During one song the eighth-graders were all twerking on each other, it was SO weird. 

There was a photo booth so me and Sasha took a bunch of pictures. I sent a strip so you can see what I look like now. I got braces last month and they make me look really dorky so please don’t laugh. But I really like the dress I’m wearing, I got it from this place in National City. It was my first time far out of Midvale and I loved it so much! I think when I’m older I want to move there or to Metropolis and be a famous actress. Or an artist. I’m not sure yet, but I’ve got a lot of time to figure it out. 

Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?

Love, Kara

Dear Kara. 

I want to be an engineer when I grow up. Sometimes I try to make little inventions at home to show my brother. He can be really annoying and he’s disgusting because now he’s a teenager and teenage boys are just gross, but he’s smart so sometimes he helps me. 

I’m glad you had fun at the dance. We had one at my school too but my mom wouldn’t let me go. I have a test coming up in humanities so I have to spend all my time studying. You look really cute in the pictures though, I love the dress! And don’t worry, you look fine with braces. I wear glasses now anyway, so we both look dorky, but it’s okay. It can be our thing. 

Love, Lena

* * *

Dear Kara, 

Today was our eighth-grade graduation ceremony! We’re gonna be high schoolers!! I’m so excited!! (Mostly just to be away from all these annoying people, but whatever) It’s so crazy, it honestly feels like yesterday we started middle school. But I’m glad it’s over, high school will be a fresh start so I really hope it’s better.

In a few weeks, I’m going to a science camp. I wish I could come to Midvale and we could hang out, but if you’re ever in Metropolis let me know and we can go shopping or something. 

Are you going to camp this summer? 

Love, Lena

Dear Lena, 

Congrats on graduating!! Our ceremony is next week, we already got our cap and gown! They’re both purple and my dress is white and I’m wearing heels, so I need to practice walking in them so I don’t trip across the stage.

I’m excited about high school too. I’m going to a performing arts school and everyone there seems really nice. I got in for drama, but once you’re a sophomore you’re allowed to double major so I think I’ll double in visual art because I still love drawing and painting. I’m also planning on auditioning for musical theatre. I saw their show a few months ago- they did Grease, and it was so good, it felt like I was at a Broadway show. 

I’m also going to camp, but it’s just a normal sleep away camp. It’s super fun though, I’ve been going since I was nine and I have some amazing friends there. 

I hope you have fun at camp too!

Love, Kara 

Dear Kara, 

OMG, I love camp! There’s this awesome girl in my bunk named Sam and she’s going to the same high school as me! We do all the activities together and when it’s lights out we always get in trouble because me and her try to sneak into her bed and cuddle but we always get caught. I know it’s only been a few days, but already I consider her to be one of my best friends. 

That’s all for now, we’re about to leave for dinner. I hope you’re having fun too! 

Love, Lena

Dear Kara, 

It’s been a few weeks since you’ve written back, so I hope you’re alright. I’ve started high school and I have a few classes with Sam. I’m also taking a few AP classes, but it’s mostly seniors in those. My chemistry teacher seems kind of creepy, I caught him staring at me a few times during the lesson. Maybe I shouldn’t roll up my skirt. The uniform is just so ugly if I don’t.

I’ve already been getting so much homework, mostly for chem and geometry. We have to do textbook work like every night, but I don’t really have a problem with it. Geometry is kinda boring, but it’s easy and the chemistry is actually pretty interesting (still easy though, but I think it’ll get harder as the year goes on.). So all in all, it’s not too bad.

Do you like your classes? Is drama fun? Have you made any friends? 

Love, Lena

Dear Kara, 

It’s been a while since I’ve heard from you. If you don’t want to be friends anymore please just tell me. I’d rather know than keep wondering. You also don’t seem like the kind of person to just cut me out like that, so if I did something, I’m sorry.

I hope you’re okay. If you need any advice or just want to vent, I’m always here for you. I wish I could be there in person to give you a hug, but even though I can’t, I’ll still always be with you. Just let me know if you need anything. 

Love, Lena 

Dear Lena, 

I know it’s been a while and I’m sorry if I made it seem like I don’t want to be your friend anymore. I still do, and I always will. And I’m sorry I haven’t been writing much, I haven’t had time with everything going on and it’s just hard to put into words. But I guess I’m ready to tell you now.

When my parents were driving me to camp, we got into a really bad accident. I broke my arm and hit my head, but I was okay. Unfortunately, my parents weren’t. My dad died right away and my mom held out until we made it to the hospital. The doctors thought she was strong enough to make it through surgery, but she couldn’t take it. 

Right now, I’m in a group home with a few other girls. Most of them are foster kids. They’re just keeping me here until they can find a foster home for me too. But I know most people only want babies, not teenagers, so I’m trying to prepare myself to be here for a while. 

I’m sorry, I can’t really answer any of your questions about school since we do school at the home. Thank you for all of your messages, they mean more than I can say right now. 

Love, Kara 

Dear Kara, 

I’m so sorry to hear about your parents. I can only imagine what you’re going through and I wish I could be there with you to help. If there’s anything at all I can do to help, just tell me. 

I also want you to know that when I was four, my mom died. I’ve never told anyone this before, but she was the only family I had. I was adopted a few months later by the parents I have now. I know my experience was different and I was so much younger, but I want you to know, I understand how scary it is living in a new home with a new family. And I’ll be there with you through all of it. 

If you send me your group home address, I’ll mail you a stuffed frog I found at the mall with Sam. I thought it was really ugly, but I know it’s the kinda thing you would’ve found adorable. So even though I can’t be there to hug you, you’ll have a part of me with you. 

And again, if you need anything at all, just let me know. 

Lots of love, Lena

Dear Lena, 

Thank you so much, that letter really does mean the world to me.

I think I’m starting to do a little better. My roommate says the trauma will give me a killer sense of humor. I don’t know why, but it sounded like something you would say. 

I’m sorry about what happened to your mom, but thank you for telling me. It helps to know I’m not alone.

I also wanted to tell you that I’m being placed with a new family. A woman named Eliza and her husband Jeremiah. They have a sixteen-year-old daughter named Alexandra.

I remember like a million years ago, I told you I wished I had a sister. I guess now my dream is finally coming true. I just wish it didn’t have to happen this way. 

I haven’t met her or her parents yet, but I’ve seen pictures. I’ve been told they have a really big house and a huge back yard. I think they might be rich, but that’s not really the kind of thing you can flat out ask about. But I guess I’ll know for sure soon enough. 

I know it’s silly, but I’m honestly really nervous to meet them. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to think of anyone else as my parents. I’m so scared that when I get older I’ll forget about them. Part of me would kinda rather just stay at the group home forever. But I know I can’t do that. 

I’m attaching my address below, I’m sure I’m gonna love the frog even though you think he’s ugly. I bet you’re wrong. 

Thank you again for everything, Kara

* * *

Dear Lena,

Big shocker, after two years, Alex is still a bitch. I hate her. That’s all. 

Love, Kara

Dear Kara, 

Fuck her, she doesn’t deserve you. 

Love, Lena

PS, I think I kind of have a problem but if I tell you, you have to promise not to judge me. 

Dear Lena, 

You can tell me anything. 

Love, Kara

Dear Kara,

So I haven’t really told you about this because I was embarrassed but whatever, it’s probably not even that big of a deal. I’m not the most popular person at my school. Obviously you knew this, but there’s some other stuff. 

Mostly it’s just that a lot of people don’t really like me, which I mean it’s fine, I’m used to it, I’ve been getting that from my parents my whole life. But some people are very vocal about it. And sometimes physical.

The other day, this girl took a picture of me changing before gym class, and basically all the other juniors have seen it. A lot of girls have been ‘recommending’ different ways to track calories and lose weight. I’m trying not to listen to them, but my brilliant mother has been putting me on diets my whole life so even though it’s nothing I’m not used to, it’s still shitty. 

Sam is like the only person who still talks to me instead of about me. She even defended me when a bunch of dickheads on the football team were harassing me after school the other day. 

I know you’re thinking I should tell the principal or something, but I really don’t want to get my parents involved. My dad has been out of the country for like a month now and my mom will not be happy if she has to deal with it. Don’t get me wrong though, it won’t be because she wants to help, she’ll just be _so_ inconvenienced by all the problems I’m causing that I’ll never hear the end of it. 

Anyway, I hope you’re doing all right. And please try not to feel bad. I promise I’m fine. 

Love, Lena

Dear Lena, 

That’s so terrible, fuck whoever sent that picture around! You’re literally the nicest, most genuine person I know and we’ve never even met. They have absolutely no right to treat you like that. I honestly have no idea how someone could do that kind of thing, nobody deserves to have their privacy invaded that way. If I could, I would throw every one of those bitches into the sun for you.

Also, please don’t start counting calories or listening to what they’re saying about your body. From the pictures you’ve sent, you’re like the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen. And that kind of thing is so dangerous, it’s not worth it at all. 

You are right, I do think you should tell the principal, but I know you’re not going to listen so I’m not going to waste my energy trying to convince you. But I’m glad you told me and if you ever need to vent, I’m here. I’m not great at the whole advice thing, but I’ll always listen.

And the other day I was out with Alex (big shocker, I know) and I found this adorable stuffed tiger. I know it’s been like two years since you sent the frog, but consider this a very very late thank you gift. Or just something to make you smile :)

Love, Kara

Dear Kara,

Thank you so much for being there, it means so much. I’ve honestly never had a friend like you before and I’m so lucky I can tell you these things.

And I love the tiger, he’s adorable! I named him Stripes because I’m super unoriginal and finals week is killing all my living brain cells. 

Unfortunately, Stripes has to spend most of his time in my closet so my mom doesn’t beat my ass for having ‘little kid’ stuff, but I sleep with him every night. He’s like my best friend now (other than you, of course).

Love, Lena

* * *

Dear Lena, 

I’m assuming the reason you haven’t written in a few weeks is because of everything they’ve been showing on the news. At first, I wasn’t sure if I should say anything about it, but I saw your face in the paper and realized I probably should. 

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for what happened, I probably would’ve never realized you’re that Lena Luthor. I don’t think I would’ve cared if you’d told me, but I get why you didn’t. And it doesn’t change anything now, at least for me. 

Anyway, I know you’re dealing with a lot right now. You always spoke so highly of Lex, so I also know I can’t even begin to understand what you must be feeling. But please try to believe that what he did has nothing to do with you. You aren’t him and none of this was your fault. You couldn’t have prevented it and you couldn’t have known. So just try not to blame yourself. 

I’m sending you lots of hugs and support. And it’s okay if you aren’t able to respond to this, I won’t be mad if you need some space.

Love, Kara

Dear Kara, 

Yeah, sorry I’ve been kind of quiet. Part of it is I just haven’t been able to figure out the right thing to say. _My brother bombed a hospital_ isn’t really something you can put in an email subject line. 

I’m sorry I hid who my family really is for so long. They were just one of the main reasons I’m getting bullied so much and I didn’t want things between us to change. I’m glad you’re not weirded out by it though. And if you are, it’s fine. I would be too. 

Also, do you think it would be okay if we didn’t talk about this too much? I get it, you probably have questions, it’s just a lot to deal with and I can’t really handle any more of it. 

Love, the now sister of a murderer, Lena

Dear Lena,

We never have to talk about it again if that’s what you want. 

And even though your brother did what he did, you’re still my best friend and I still love you. I always will. 

Love, Kara

* * *

Dear Kara, 

Just sent out my college applications. Holy shit girl. Wish me luck. 

Love, your very very stressed out friend, Lena 

Dear Lena, 

AHH!! I sent mine out this morning too!! Alex and I are having potstickers and a Bachelorette marathon to celebrate. 

I bet you’re gonna get into MIT!! I’m literally already dying to get our letters back and I’m sure you are too. Again AHHH!!!

Love, your equally stressed-out friend, Kara 

Dear Kara, 

I DID IT!!! MIT BABYYYY!! ALSO STANFORD, HARVARD, AND COLUMBIA!! 

My hands are literally shaking, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy about something! I’m going to COLLEGE!! Away from my family!! I’m finally free!! Honestly, I’m not even sure where I’m going to commit to anymore because Columbia is such an amazing school so now I’m not sure if I should choose it over MIT, but I don’t even want to think about decisions right now. I’m just so excited I’m finally gonna get to leave! 

And maybe now we can meet up! 

Let me know as soon as you get your letter, I bet you got your top choice too <3

Love, Lena 

Dear Lena, 

I got into Columbia too!!! And National City University, but I’m leaning towards Columbia. I’m not saying you should commit to Columbia so that we can be roommates and live the New York dream but…

Also not to be dramatic, but I’m literally dying because I never in a million years thought I’d get into an Ivy League. Eliza is also freaking out, she practically bought out their entire bookstore already! And tonight we’re having more potstickers tonight to celebrate!

Congrats on getting into all your top choices (I know you said Harvard is for snooty stuck up white boys, but still an accomplishment), I knew you could do it!! I’m so glad you’re finally gonna get to be away from everyone, you deserve a break. I would love to meet you, just give me a date and time and I’m there. 

Love, Kara

Dear Kara,

I sent you a college acceptance/high school graduation present. You should go check downstairs, I think it’s arrived by now. I think you’re really gonna like it :)

Love, Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic like this before so I really hope you liked it!!  
> Lena's gift will be revealed in chapter 2, feel free to guess what it is :)


End file.
